1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for inputting a text and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for inputting a text used to operate a display apparatus and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television (TV) has been developed to provide various functions such as surfing the Internet as well as receiving broadcasting. An operation of inputting text is an essential part of Internet-surfing. However, a remote controller of the TV is not designed to input text, and thus a user experiences inconvenience in inputting text. Accordingly, a remote controller having a keyboard or another device to conveniently input text is required.
There is a need for methods for the user to conveniently input text, and a convenient procedure to input text is required.